Nine Crimes
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: Nine chapters, moments, and contemplations between two unlikely individuals; Logan Reese and Dana Cruz. Norse mythology
1. Fire

-Nine chapters, nine moments, nine simple contemplations.

Some chapters will be short, some will be long. All are different moments that in the end form a story between the two poor souls.

_-Norse mythology recognized nine realms of existence. Eight of the realms were embodiments of opposites: fire and ice, heaven and hell, creation and destruction, and light and darkness. These realms all converged on the center realm where humans lived out their lives.-_

**Part 1 Fire**

There was an undeniable fire the two shared. Everyone could distinguish it. But the beholders… they just denied it. Even if it was a subtle shove, or an under-the-breath remark that made the fire, it was also the way his eyes danced when they saw her.

And the way hers did the same.

Neither would ever admit having any attraction to the other one, and they always denied it to themselves. But the eye language said more than any words would ever.

Words weren't a necessity between the two of them. They could communicate through their eyes; a talent neither one recognized.

It was the fire that burned to the very core in both of them that kept their motivation going. It was the quickened heart beat- the head spinning, and altogether the sudden flushed face.

Of course it was all blamed on loathing.

Not any type of attraction. Oh of course not.

His arm brushed up against hers, and it suddenly felt on fire. In her mind she claimed it was because he had some lethal disease on it- but in the back of her head she really didn't mind that blazing feeling that shot throughout her entire body.

In fact, she enjoyed this burning fatal disease.

He was the fire.

Her cheeks would turn a bright shade of red but she blamed it on the weather.

The only problem was that it was only 70 degrees, if that…

"What are you so dressed up for?" Her voice had hints of sarcasm but behind it all, she was sincerely curious. In some sort of out of body state she felt.

"My hot date tonight," he replied. Everyone else around the table groaned, but she pushed the subject further.

"Oh really, who is it this week? ...Or should I say, day?"

"Amber," he answered ignoring her remark but smirked at the same time.

There was a feeling she didn't recognize in the pit of her stomach. It felt like she just swallowed an elephant- and her middle was all mixed up everywhere, like it was going to burst.

"I have to go," she said getting up but saw everyone's curious looks and finished, "history paper…" while leaving her food and walking away. She could hear footsteps behind her but she kept her focus straight ahead.

"What's with you?" He asked, and she knew it was him.

"Nothing."

It was left at that, and before she knew it he had grabbed her shoulder while spinning her around. The touch of his hand was too distracting and way too heated for her to pay any attention to anything that was happening that before she knew it she was on the ground.

And laughs were heard.

As she laid there on her back, she vaguely lifted her head to see a slightly cocky boy standing before her with a helping hand extended.

In a sense she felt like if she grabbed his hand, that it just might burn off.

But she was willing to take that risk.

**XXX**


	2. Ice

_**-Norse mythology recognized nine realms of existence. Eight of the realms were embodiments of opposites: fire and ice, heaven and hell, creation and destruction, and light and darkness. These realms all converged on the center realm where humans lived out their lives.-**_

Part 2 Ice

Icy looks were shot between both. He would try his hardest to stare her down with as much loathing as he could fake.

When she looked at him, his heart felt cold. He despised anyone to have as much power over him as she did. Even if that power was not evident, he felt it in everything he did.

He didn't like that.

And in ways, he did hate her. He hated her and in the beginning, he didn't have a reason. But as time was spent, reasons became apparent. It was the way she would lightly touch him, sending shivers throughout his whole body; and he could swear she would do it purposely.

They were polar opposites, which is the only reason he could think of to loathe her in the beginning.

No, opposites do not attract. This is one statement he lives by… Or at least tries to. He couldn't tolerate all those icy feelings he had whenever she was around. It was hardly bearable.

She was the ice.

And in odd dimensions of this world he was attracted to not fire… but ice.

Any look she gave to anyone was icy, it was absurd! He wasn't sure how can she have so much hatred in this world to equally bestow amongst everyone. Especially him.

She saved extra hatred to contribute to him. Like everyone else had enough, but he always needed a little bit more. Why there was such a dislike he would never understand.

"I really do hate you," she said softly as she pushed the door open because he didn't have the slightest courtesy to hold it for her.

"I know," he muttered. They just emerged to the chilly outside. She looked up towards the sky as she grasped her duffel bag full of extra clothes much tighter. He watched and wondered what was going through her mind.

"It's going to rain soon too," she said casually, answering his question. And he nodded looking up and feeling a couple quick droplets which were barely noticeable. An old orange-red basketball was cradled loosely under his arm while he lightly tapped his fingers on it.

Everyone else passed them up and was heading back to their dorms before the storm came. But she was stopped.

"The storm is going to be here any minute, why don't you run back to your dorm before it does?" He asked awkwardly. It was like he was starting an informal conversation and he wanted to stop himself, but she answered too quickly.

"Because of that," she pointed, and he noticed the rain which picked up an enormous amount extremely fast.

"Are you afraid of the rain or something?"

"No need for your smart ass mouth right now," she said all too lightly. She pulled her duffel bag up on her shoulder and rubbed her bare arms.

"Well I'm out," he announced, but she said nothing. He stopped slightly to look at her. She never looks pathetic, but he could see it in her eyes. "What's the problem now?"

"Did I ever say there was one?"

"No, but I can tell."

She sighed and looked around as thunder began booming and lighting started. The rain picked up, as she stood under the gym. He ran back under the gym himself declaring he didn't want to get wet.

"I just don't like storms. That's all," she admitted, but he knew there had to be more than that.

"You don't like a lot of things, but you deal. So what's the real problem here?" Logan asked her and she rolled her eyes looking out at the long walk ahead.

"There is no problem; I don't want to get wet."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" He asked, but quickly said, "don't answer that." And Logan could see a slight smile form on the very edges of her mouth.

"You're not normal, Dana. You could care less if you get wet. So spit it out." Again, she rolled her eyes, and began walking out in the rain.

Her focus was straight, and she walked very stiffly, but as soon as a loud crash of thunder hit, she ran right back under the gym. Logan couldn't help himself and started laughing. Dana dropped her duffel bag on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Something amusing?" She asked in her slight ticked attitude she always flaunts.

"You're afraid of storms!" He yelled as the street lights all around PCA began turning on. No one else was walking near them; everyone rushed out of the rainstorm.

"No I'm not!"

He gave her a suspicious look, and her shoulders slumped.

"So what?" She asked letting her guard down for this moment only.

"I never said it was a problem, I just find it really funny."

"Well that's great and all, but can you call Zoey or something and ask her to come get me?" She said to him, and he gave her an odd look.

"Why would you bug Zoey?" Logan asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"I don't have any other choices!"

"Face your fears." He suggested and she looked at him with another set of icy eyes.

"That's like me asking you to go a week without looking in a mirror."

He grabbed her duffel bag from the ground, and began walking out towards the rain.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked him while he turned around and grabbed her cold hand to guide her walking.

His hand felt on fire, while hers felt so cold.

"I would offer you my coat, but you hate me," he said while dragging her back to her dorm.

"And because you're selfish."

"That too," Logan said with a smirk.

Every time lightening would appear or there was a noise, she would squeeze his hand. It was a long walk all the way back, and it was dark, cold, and wet outside. Both of them hated this feeling and were in a rush to get back to the dorms as quickly as they can.

A huge flash of lightening and a deafening crash of thunder happened, and she let go of his hand hugging herself.

"I'm soaked and cold! Come on, let's go!" He yelled over the loud rain, but she whimpered lightly. He had never seen her like this, looking so pathetic and scared. Her body shook as her head was buried in her arms. He tried pulling her, but she kept hugging herself.

He wondered what in the world he was supposed to do. He didn't want to stay out here and keep getting wet, but he wasn't so mean to just leave her there.

While groaning he tried to talk her out of her stance of fear, which did no good.

Doing a very unlikely thing, Logan dropped Dana's duffel bag and wrapped his arms around her body.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked all of a sudden sending him to trip backwards and away from her. Never in his life had he felt so stupid. Rain kept pelting the ground around them as both stared at each other.

"I hate you too, I hope you realize," Logan said but Dana interrupted by kissing him.

She backed away as rain covered her already soaked face and said, "I hate you more though," and there was no smile attached either. Her face was straight, but he grabbed it anyways and pulled her to him.

Her lips were icy, and his were on fire.

Yes, he did hate her.

**XXX**


	3. Heaven

_**-Norse mythology recognized nine realms of existence. Eight of the realms were embodiments of opposites: fire and ice, heaven and hell, creation and destruction, and light and darkness. These realms all converged on the center realm where humans lived out their lives.-**_

Part 3 Heaven

"We need to get two dollars!" He said while on his knees looking under a shelf for any type of change.

"And you think we're going to find that much change in here?" She asked, but lifted a few items off the ledge anyways.

"It's a possibility!"

Dana and Logan were rummaging through isles at a convenience store near PCA. Dana picked up boxes of cereal and looked in the way back for any lost change.

"This is your entire fault. I don't understand how you of all people had forgotten your wallet," she rambled with a sigh before crouching down and crawling into the shelf space.

"I got a dime!" Logan emerged from the tight shelf space as particles of dust covered him, and boxes of pop tarts were knocked down everywhere.

"Oh great, only a dollar and ninety more cents to go," she said sarcastically before murmuring, "fantastic."

"Just come on and help me look," he said running down the isle, getting on the ground, knocking boxes down, and doing the same process again. Dana shook her head and rolled her eyes but ran after him.

They made it to the cleaning supply isle, with a dollar in change so far.

"We can always get the small pack…"

"No," Logan stayed firm on locating two dollars in change.

"What about, you know… 'Borrowing'?"

"I don't steal Dana," he said, and she growled.

"This is so not worth it," she mumbled while jogging to the next isle. She noticed it was where the few pieces of furniture are, and it seemed like the outdoor couch was calling her name. She weighed her choices.

Go look for more change she'll never find…

Or sit down and let Logan do all the looking.

It wasn't even a question; she was now laying all sprawled out on the couch. She didn't know where Logan was, but she hoped he would find this change quicker.

Time passed, and in the back of her mind she was hoping he had found it. She guessed he had seen her, because the next thing she heard was his voice.

"Dana! I thought we were looking together!"

"We are," she whined, "but I was taking a fast break."

"Well I already found all the change, so don't bother," he started walking away with a pathetic look on his face. Yes, he can say he hates her, even if it is such a strong word.

She rolled off the couch and landed on her feet lifting herself up walking faster than normal. She would deny trying to catch up with him. But if she did, by some off chance- then it was all just coincidence.

"I'm sorry I was tired looking for all your change," she groaned not far behind him.

"I'm sure you are." He looked sensibly ticked off while he searched for the item they had come to get. Finding it in the candy isle, he swiped it off the shelf not looking in Dana's direction. He began heading for the counter, and she wasn't about to be ignored.

"Stop ignoring me, I apologized a billion times!"

He slightly turned his head in her direction, "then it's not enough I guess."

"How are we going to make any friendship work if you get mad at something like this?" She sounded enraged now.

"Did I say we were friends?" Logan said, with no hint of humor. She looked slightly set off for a moment as that comment caught her off guard.

"Then why did you drive me out here if we're not friends?!" She yelled louder than she should have. Both Logan and Dana were stopped in the middle of the isle now, not taking notice to a few eye-rolling looks from elders.

"Look, let's just get these," he said trying to calm her down.

"No, because apparently we're not friends."

Then he walked off.

Not saying another comment, and once again- Dana felt like she had just been smacked in the face. She was furious at the moment. Nobody ever treated her like that. No one dared to; they were all scared of her. Why wasn't he?

She started walking towards the exit noticing he just gave the cashier all the change he had found, before something shiny caught Dana's eye.

A quarter had just dropped from an older woman's hand, and she took no notice of it. Dana looked from the quarter, to Logan, and back to the lady before picking it up herself.

"I'm sorry kid, you're short some money…"

"Wait," Dana said after she picked the change up. She jogged over to the counter and set the quarter down.

The cashier looked annoyed but put it in the register anyways, handing Logan his bag and extra couple cents. Logan looked slightly over towards Dana, grabbed the bag, and motioned for her to come along with his head.

Like a puppy, she followed.

It was October and outside the leaves were a mix of reds, yellows, browns, and greens. The sun was above making it warmer with a cool breeze. He was walking slightly in front of her, heading for a large rock behind the store.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Enjoying our hard earned Warheads," he smirked and plopped down on the rock. Dana could tell he wasn't mad any longer. She stood in front of him, while he began opening the package of Warheads with his teeth. Inside were tiny single packets of different flavors and he put his hand inside rummaging.

"You're so weird," Dana laughed, and the next thing she felt was something hit her in the stomach. Looking down, she saw a single packet of a black cherry Warhead on the grey pavement street. Picking it up, and opening the package she held it. She sat right next to Logan as they both held a piece in their hands.

"What flavor do you have?" Dana asked.

"Watermelon, you?"

"Black cherry." Dana observed the little piece of candy in her hand. "You know when I was little I was terrified of these things."

"Why?" Logan seemed to ask, in all seriousness. She contemplated the thought for a moment basking in her childhood memories before answering.

"I thought they would blow my mouth up or something… they just scared me."

"You're not scared of them now, are you?" He asked still observing the candy he held.

"No, I don't think so." She paused and looked him in his eyes. "Who's first?"

Logan looked like he was considering something for a moment before agreeing on, "Same time."

She looked at him and nodded. "On the count of three…"

"One," Logan started.

"Two," Dana held up two fingers. He said three, and they dropped the little sour candy pieces in their mouth.

Dana was making some kind of noises while shaking her head and hands as if having a seizure.

"Ith-tho-thour," she tried saying. And Logan laughed, handling the sourness quite well.

"What was that?" He asked his head cocked to the side with an eyebrow raised. A smile spread across his face none-the-less.

"It's so sour!" She said holding it in between her teeth. Logan laughed even more, watching her freak out.

"My watermelon is fantastic," he boasted. She rolled her eyes.

"My black cherry is better though."

"I doubt it," Logan said and leaned back on the rock, so he was on his back still sucking on the candy. It finally turned from sour to sweet for both of them.

"Let's put it to the test," she said still sitting up but turned her body around to face him.

"Trade?" Logan asked and Dana shrugged her shoulders. She gave him a long look while he was laying down before leaning over him. They were both in such a close proximity, you could probably see steam rise.

A figure of speech of course.

Somehow they both knew what was going to happen, so Logan put his arms around her pulling her closer while their lips connected.

Dana easily dropped her piece into his mouth, while he struggled to get his piece into hers. She laughed and pulled away.

"It's gravity," he justified.

"You blame everything on something else. Maybe you're just a lousy kisser? Ever think of that?"

But he didn't take an answer from any girl like that. He sat up and grabbed her face. The right piece of candy somehow made it to her mouth and before she knew what had happened he was back lying against the rock.

"Your black cherry is okay," he said, and she rolled her eyes again.

"The watermelon is decent, even though it's covered in your spit."

He emptied the bag of Warheads on the ground between the two of them.

"There are ten of these… Five pieces each?" Logan asked starting to split them up.

"Fine by me," she said but noticed how he divided up the candy.

He didn't have the same ones as her.

"What if I want a lemon one? Only you have the lemons," she began.

"You can get a lemon the same way if I want a blue raspberry. Because only you have those..."

"Trade?" She asked with the smallest, hardly noticeable smirk worn on her face.

It was chilly outside, and their mouths were almost in pain from so much sour they had consumed, but regardless- they both fell into a place that was even better than heaven.

**XXX**


	4. Hell

For all the people who haven't forgotten about Dana and Logan; this one is for you.

**_-Norse mythology recognized nine realms of existence. Eight of the realms were embodiments of opposites: fire and ice, heaven and hell, creation and destruction, and light and darkness. These realms all converged on the center realm where humans lived out their lives.-_**

Part 3 Hell

He doesn't know what he feels. He doesn't know how he's supposed to feel, or why he's in a sulking mood. His feet were propped against his desk where his laptop laid open. His eyes were looking out the window in his dorm while he leaned back in the chair.

His hands began fidgeting with his chin, pinching and pulling at his skin. Nothing could break his stare.

No one could answer his questions about why he feels the way he does. He wouldn't tell anybody anyways. Everything was brought up with one question she asked him. And of course he didn't think anything of it when she first asked.

But now it's different.

"What would you do if you had one day left to live?" She had asked. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know what I would do."

But now after she asked, that's all he could think about. What would he do with one day left? How would he spend it?

So she dropped the bomb on him yesterday.

--

They were sitting on the bleachers outside in the nighttime after a good couple hours of one on one basketball. He had won, but not by much. He did indeed have to gloat, and rub it in her face. Sweat was covering both of their bodies, and had slowly gathered up on their shirts.

"It's so hot for it being nighttime," Dana commented, fanning herself with her t-shirt. Logan's shirt already found its way off as he put his head in his hands trying to regain his breath.

"You play rough, Cruz," he declared, placing his feet on the silver bleachers below him. She didn't say anything. "I never knew you had it in you." Again, she didn't say anything. He wondered what was going through her mind. He felt her shift beside him, and it's then he lifted his head from his arms.

She was in the middle of taking her gray t-shirt off her perspiration covered body.

"What the hell?" He asked, but gaped at the same time.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Doesn't mean you have to go and take off your clothes." And just because he makes a comment like that, doesn't mean he hates her with her shirt off. She had a black sports bra underneath and when she looked away, he took that time to admire her. Not in a perverse way either.

"Never knew _that_ was under your clothes," he joked while grinning. She lightly shoved him to the side so he knocked into the metal bench.

"Did you ever think about my question?"

He paused quickly, feeling the light mood drain from him faster than lightening. "I did."

"And…?" She seemed truly interested. He couldn't figure out why.

"Let me ask you something first…" He said, and she let him continue. "Why are you asking me such a question?"

He could have sworn with all these words spoken, that somehow they had become closer. Their legs were touching now, and he wasn't one to take notice to something so small.

But with her, it was different.

"There's always a reason behind my madness…" She left the air open.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked, and somehow there was a smile that seemed permanently attached to his face. He tried thinking of everything else in the world, but he couldn't wipe it off.

"If you're lucky," she smirked and it sent him into a whole different mood. He barely remembered what had started this conversation; he was too consumed in her now. He leaned closer, and touched her hand lightly. Her eyes glanced down at his hand which began caressing hers, and she looked back up at him.

"Is it my lucky day?" He asked. He began playing with her fingers, and it felt natural rather than forced. To his surprise she didn't say anything about his hand intertwining in and out through hers. She seemed to take no notice, though he knew better.

"Maybe…" They always seemed to beat around this imaginary bush. He wanted to take trimmers and mutilate this bush between them. He wanted to take a nuclear weapon and destroy this wall they build around themselves.

He'd do anything. And what the hell was turning him into this sappy poet?

Her face held a sad look, and he couldn't think what to do besides ask her what was wrong.

"It's nothing really," she explained. But once again he knew better.

So much better.

"I'm not stupid," he told her, and she leaned against him even more, grabbing at his hand. She pulled it in front of both their faces and placed her palm against his. She fiddled around with his hand, and he didn't know why he let her do so.

He always took control in any situations…

So why was he letting her overpower him?

"Just tell me what you would do," she ordered. Logan spun her around to face him letting his leg dangle over the edge of the highest bench. She shifted and did the same. They were facing each other and he didn't think such a pretty face could be so intimidating. Even when it looks so fragile.

Intimidating maybe, because he couldn't control himself when he looked at her. She had that one thing that could open him up in any situation. Although he'd never admit it.

"I would spend it with you."

Cliché.

"Every moment of it."

Nice touch.

"That had to be the sappiest thing I've ever heard," she laughed lightly. He smiled, one which was genuine. He leaned forward, head so close to hers and about to place his lips to hers until she put her hand up and lightly held him away from her.

"What's going on…?"

"Look, Logan," she tried to begin, but couldn't bring herself to do it. He backed away from her and gave her an odd look. Upset and angered at the same time.

"Why did you do that?" He asked even louder now.

"Logan!" She wailed, "I'm trying to explain…"

"If you're not interested in someone, then don't lead them on!" He began making assumptions about her actions, and every time she tried to explain herself he would go on.

"Listen to me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and it seemed to echo throughout the campus. It was late of course, so no one was around to pay any attention. He turned his head away from her unable to face her.

He had just made a complete idiot out of himself. He didn't know which made him more furious; the fact she pushed him away (and no girl pushes Logan Reese away) or how he never did get to kiss her…

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Dana asked, because he seemed to be calmer now. He didn't say anything or look at her, so she took that initiative to continue.

"I'm leaving," she began. He turned to look at her.

"Of course you are Dana; we all are going home in a few weeks…"

"No," she stopped quickly and he looked confused. "I mean I'm leaving tomorrow morning…"

"Are you leaving on your summer vacation early or something?" He asked truly puzzled.

"No Logan!" She screamed, and he was thrown back already startled. "I mean, I'm leaving forever…"

He still had the perplexed look across his face, and she sighed.

"My parents transferred me to Paris."

He didn't speak. He just looked at her, pleading it was some type of joke. He wouldn't ever let her know he didn't want her to go- he had already been too sappy earlier. She wouldn't have taken him seriously anyways, so he shouldn't bother… Right?

"Say something…" She ordered and sat nervously in front of him.

"What am I supposed to say?" He shot back and gave her a look of loathing. He was back to his superior cocky self, not letting emotions get the best of him. Better yet, not becoming attached to anyone.

She looked to the left slightly. "Nothing I guess," she said softly as if hurt. But he knew better. She wasn't hurt. She was the one that pushed him away. She was the one that for a small amount of time had gained a type of control over him. Logan would not let her get the best of him ever again. Dana was leaving for Paris now, gone forever-

So why wasn't he happy?

She unfolded the shirt that was lying in her lap, and pulled it over her head quickly as if she was self-conscious. But she couldn't be…

She began walking away and he opened his mouth.

Nothing came out though. He was praying to himself for her to look back just once. If she looked back, he would get the courage to call out her name.

But she kept walking, and didn't stop. Logan didn't notice how he was leaning towards the place where she had just been moments before; already missing her presence.

--

He now thinks of that moment while sitting in his computer chair looking out the window. It didn't feel right the way he left things last night.

She deserved a goodbye at the least.

After poking and prying at his chin for longer than he could remember he suddenly jumped up from his chair and ran out his dorm room.

He took no notice to the many curious stares people held on their faces, or how he left his dorm door open for anyone to gain access to all his items.

He just ran towards the PCA parking lot. So determined on getting there quick enough. She just said she was leaving this morning, not a time. He stood in the parking lot out of breath.

No one was around.

Why wasn't anybody here?!

He looked out towards the road, and saw the back end of a yellow cab. It had already started and was beginning to drive away. He didn't know if she was in the cab car and that small detail bothers him. He doesn't know why it does, because he shouldn't care.

It was her, however, in the backseat of that yellow cab…

But she never did see his last attempt to say goodbye.

**XXX**


End file.
